


Переоценённые понятия

by Amnezyna



Series: По кровавым следам [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: С умирающим Криденсом на руках Ньют пришёл к единственному, кто не стал задавать вопросов; к тому, к кому его тянуло больше всего. Вину за это он чувствовал каждое мгновение, связывавшее их троих.Продолжение этой истории http://archiveofourown.org/works/11557428





	Переоценённые понятия

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с фильмом "Ночь страха" (2011).

Ньют ненавидел такие дни. В такие дни его против воли тянуло куда-то — на север, на юг, на восток или на запад, на все четыре стороны, — туда, где были _они_. Ньют успокаивал себя тем, что навещает Криденса, потому что должен присматривать за ним, но ни для него, ни для Криденса, ни, тем более, для того, кто был третьим на этих встречах, истинная причина не была тайной.

Ньюта тянуло к Джерри Дэндриджу. Сначала он пытался анализировать эту связь как исследователь, ему было даже интересно: сколько он сможет сопротивляться. Как отразится на нём это сопротивление. Что случится после. Он потерял себя как исследователя на исходе третьей недели, когда сорвался посреди ночи, и бежал, прыгал по крышам, как взбесившийся кот, аппарировал, едва обращая внимание на свидетелей, пока не добрался до него. В конце пути его ждала улыбка, понимающая и снисходительная, — и протянутая рука с продольным алеющим разрезом.

Он до сих пор не знал, что привело его тогда, три месяца назад, в дом с занавешенными окнами на юге Бруклина: отчаяние или же это самое тянущее, необъяснимое чувство. Так или иначе, но он пришёл именно туда, держа на руках худое костлявое тело, из которого вытекала жизнь. Он надеялся, что это было только отчаяние.

Сегодня он не сопротивлялся зову. Он нашёл Джерри на крыше пятиэтажного дома из коричневого песчаника. Вампир сидел, опершись локтем о выступ трубы, и смотрел вниз, на редких прохожих, быстро, не оглядываясь идущих по улице. На подошедшего со спины Ньюта он даже не обернулся, только бросил через плечо:

— Здравствуй, рыжик.

— Где Криденс? — сразу спросил Ньют.

— А, так тебя интересует только твой подопечный?

Глаза Джерри сверкнули в темноте, как у дикого кота. Другого этот взгляд должен был бы напугать до оцепенения, но Ньют привык к постоянному ощущению опасности рядом с вампиром. Как рядом с любым из опасных существ, с которыми он имел дело. Он не мог обходиться без него, чувствуя себя особенно живым в подобные моменты, но здесь, на тихой нью-йоркской крыше оно казалось ему иным. Неуместным.

— Иди сюда, — Джерри похлопал рукой рядом с собой.

Первым желанием Ньюта было броситься к нему, сесть и прижаться как можно ближе, осязая поджарое сильное и совершенно холодное тело. Вторым, нахлынувшим долей секунды позже, — развернуться и уйти, аппарировать подальше. Он тряхнул головой, зная, что Джерри читает его чувства едва ли не лучше, чем он сам. Но уйти он всё равно не мог.

— Я тебя не укушу, — вампир осклабился, демонстрируя клыки.  
Его улыбка стала только шире, когда Ньют вздрогнул, невольно представляя, как эти клыки разрывают кожу на шее, как течёт вниз щекотная струйка тёплой крови, как губы приникают к нему с животной страстью, выпивая всё — кровь, волю, жизнь... Тело отреагировало быстрее сознания, жар бросился в лицо и собрался в низу живота. Ньют судорожно сглотнул, отгоняя видение.

Он знал: стоит Джерри только моргнуть, и он подставит ему горло. Знал и другое — Джерри не сделает и движения ресницами в его сторону. Никогда. Удивительно, но именно эта несвобода отрезвляла и поддерживала его. Но иногда — иногда он готов был валяться в ногах у вампира, умолять его. Однако он держался, и выдерживал взгляд Джерри — глаза в глаза. Хищник и жертва. Или хищник и хищник?

— Малыш охотится, — будто невзначай бросил Джерри. — Он уже освоился, и я отпускаю его одного.

— Освоился? Ты имеешь в виду — справился со своим обскуром?

— Я имею в виду — перестал рыдать над каждой жертвой.

— То есть окончательно утратил человечность?

— Забавно, но я видел множество _людей_ , которые не плакали над теми, кого убивали. Ты вкладываешь слишком много смысла в пустые слова, рыжик.

Ньют прикусил губу. Джерри снова поймал его в ловушку, а он раз за разом позволял себя ловить, легко, как ребёнка. Или глупое животное. Глупого человека. Вот только человеком Ньют уже не был, но он не мог подобрать себе определения. Сухое «гемофаг», вычитанное в старом многословном и бессмысленном манускрипте о вампирах не давало ни малейшего представления о том, чем стал Ньют после той ночи, когда решил выследить одно из самых опасных фантастических существ в мире.

Джерри поднялся на ноги без предупреждения, и Ньют обернулся. За их спинами из тёмного тумана соткалась высокая худая фигура, сверкнувшая в лунном свете опаловыми овалами на месте глаз.

— Ньют!

Глаза Криденса вновь стали тёмными, а губы разошлись в радостной улыбке, смотревшейся жутковато из-за тёмных разводов вокруг рта. Джерри оказался рядом с Криденсом, облизнул большой палец и нежным, родительским движением провёл по нижней губе, стирая засохшую кровь. Криденс поднял на Джерри сияющий обожанием взгляд и, схватив его за запястье, прижал костяшки его пальцев к губам. Вампир добродушно улыбнулся и обхватил лицо Криденса свободной ладонью, устраивая пальцы на скуле и под ухом. Сердце Ньюта обернула колючая проволока, воздух закаменел в лёгких, не давая вдохнуть или выдохнуть. Джерри и Криденс обернулись к нему почти синхронно, в глазах Криденса плескалось всё то же обожание, но только теперь оно было обращено к Ньюту. В глаза Джерри Ньют не смотрел. Он знал, что его выдало. Сердце. Оно пока ещё билось, у единственного из них троих.

Ещё раз погладив Криденса по голове, Джерри кивнул Ньюту, прищурив глаза, и легко, с места, спрыгнул с крыши.

Криденс скользнул к Ньюту почти сразу же, и Ньют обнял его. Холодный нос ткнулся в щёку, и Криденс сделал странное движение, потираясь о Ньюта, как кот.

— Посидим тут? — спросил он, отстраняясь. — Или пойдём в дом?

Ньют огляделся, словно видя окружающий их пейзаж впервые, машинально поглаживая Криденса по плечу. Здесь их вряд ли могли увидеть, люди редко смотрят вверх, чтобы заметить два силуэта на высоте пяти этажей. Квартира, в которой Джерри с Криденсом коротали дни, наводила на Ньюта тоску. Криденс пытался на свой лад навести там уют: он постоянно прибирался, притаскивал разрозненные предметы мебели, и даже посуду, которую с гордостью расставлял в серванте с одним треснутым стеклом. Ньют старался не уточнять, где именно ему удавалось всё это раздобыть. Но парадоксальным образом, чем больше становилось в трёх небольших комнатах вещей, тем более запущенными и нежилыми они выглядели.

— Давай останемся здесь. Сегодня красиво, — Ньют поднял глаза к половинке лунного диска, зависшей слева от них.

Криденс кивнул, и они опустились на сложенный из кирпича выступ у трубы. Ньют запрокинул голову и продолжил смотреть в небо, Криденс прислонился к его плечу. Им о многом надо было поговорить, пока Джерри не было рядом, но все мысли и слова, которые Ньют приберегал для этого вечера, внезапно разбежались. Было спокойно, под боком притих Криденс. И тут Ньюта будто ужалило: Криденс редко бывал таким молчаливым. Обычно он засыпал Ньюта дюжинами вопросов, просил рассказать о чём-то, делился новостями за время, что они не виделись. Сейчас же он сидел, прижимаясь к Ньюту, и молчал.

— Криденс, — начал Ньют, пока не очень понимая, что именно он хочет у него спросить.

— Ньют, — почти одновременно с ним произнёс Криденс.

Ньют сделал приглашающий жест, мол, продолжай. Криденс вскинул на него глаза и зачем-то скрестил руки на коленях.

— Ты ведь приходишь сюда ради Джерри, — сказал Криденс, запинаясь.

— С чего ты взял? — Ньют нахмурился и посмотрел на Криденса, который смотрел перед собой.

— Потому что тебе... — голос Криденса упал до шёпота, — нужно.

Перед глазами потемнело от ярости. Ньют хотел вскочить, тряхнуть Криденса за плечи, крикнуть «Кто тебе сказал?». Но порыв прошёл так же быстро, как и накатил. Потому что Криденс подобрал единственно верное слово. А тот продолжал говорить, и Ньют уловил только конец реплики, сказанной тем же сбивчивым шёпотом.

— ...у меня, — сказал Криденс и вытянул руку.

Ньют безотчётно взялся за неё и только потом опустил глаза. В следующее мгновение он оттолкнул протянутую ладонь и отступил, почти отпрыгнул на шаг. Запястье Криденса было располосовано вдоль, глубоко, так, что в лунном свете видны были разодранные мышцы, блеснула кость. Из раны лилась кровь, стекая по обоим краям разреза, капая на черепицу. Криденс стоял с протянутой будто за милостыней рукой. Ньюту потребовалось несколько биений сердца, чтобы прийти в себя, стащить с шеи шарф и замотать жуткую рану, успокаивая себя тем, что на Криденсе она затянется в течение минуты.

— Что ты задумал? — бормотал он. — Зачем?

Криденс следил за его действиями совершенно безучастно, как будто происходящее совершенно его не касалось. Закрепив повязку, Ньют схватил лицо Криденса испачканными в его же крови руками, и повернул к себе.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что пытался сделать?

Брови Криденса неожиданно сошлись к переносице, глаза сощурились, их выражение на короткий миг стало незнакомым — жёстким. Почти жестоким. Криденс мотнул головой, высвобождаясь из хватки Ньюта.

— Да. Я хотел, чтобы ты приходил сюда ради меня.

В горле перехватило. Криденс, ссутулившись, баюкал перевязанное запястье, и казался таким же одиноким и потерянным, как три месяца назад. Ньют шагнул к нему и осторожно привлёк к себе. Он никогда не умел обращаться с людьми, но Криденс не был человеком. Наверное, поэтому с ним было и проще, и сложнее одновременно. Ни к кому из людей Ньют не испытывал такой странной смеси чувств: щемящей нежности, желания защитить его от людей — и людей от него. Где-то на самых задворках сознания билось ещё что-то, чего Ньют старался не замечать. Не допускать.

Его шарф так и остался у Криденса. В следующую их встречу он щеголял им, завернувшись в него по самый подбородок.

— Теперь я знаю, что дарить тебе на Рождество, — улыбнулся Ньют.

— Мне нравится этот, — улыбнулся в ответ Криденс и уткнул кончик носа в шарф. — Он пахнет тобой.

Криденс уже не мог краснеть, в отличие от Ньюта. Но смущаться он пока умел, поэтому опустил глаза, ещё глубже утапливая лицо в рыхлой вязке шарфа.

— Нечего стесняться, наш Ньют пахнет лучше, чем все жители этого города.

Джерри, как всегда появившийся незамеченным, обнял за плечи их обоих, нарочито шумно втягивая воздух над ухом у Ньюта. По загривку побежали мурашки, видение вонзающихся в горло клыков вновь встало перед глазами.

— Я не знаю и половины того, чем ты пахнешь, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил Джерри. — А ты, Криденс?

Криденс отрицательно помотал головой и повторил движение Джерри, почти касаясь кончиком носа волос Ньюта. Ньюту показалось, что он задержался чуть дольше, но Джерри повернул Криденса к себе и посмотрел ему в глаза. Ньют остро почувствовал себя лишним, потому что взгляды этих двоих казались осязаемыми, они вели разговор без слов так, как Ньюту не будет дано говорить никогда. Наконец Джерри усмехнулся, отпустил Криденса и подтолкнул его к Ньюту.

— Посиди тут, я скоро.

Криденс неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, словно решая, к кому подойти, но Джерри чуть наклонил голову, и юноша послушно сделал шаг в сторону Ньюта.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на животных, которые так пахнут, — сказал Криденс, когда Джерри исчез. — У тебя там, в чемодане, есть солнце?

— Солнце? — непонимающе переспросил Ньют и едва удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. — Солнце. Да, есть. Оно магическое, я не знаю, подействует ли оно на тебя, на меня вроде не действует. Ты скучаешь по нему?

— Нет, — ответил Криденс, чересчур быстро.

За месяцы жизни с вампиром он научился многому, кроме одного: он так и не умел лгать.

— Джерри сказал тебе, что настоящему вампиру не должно недоставать солнца? — как можно равнодушнее уточнил Ньют.

— Джерри вообще не говорит об этом, — Криденс потеребил шарф и словно вздохнул. — Но мне хотелось бы побывать у тебя и посмотреть на зверей. Можно?

Больше всего Ньюту хотелось ответить: «Да». Ему хотелось взять Криденса, закрыть его в чемодане и увезти подальше. Воображение услужливо нарисовало картинку: вот он несёт гранулы лунтелятам, вот ведёт барашка для нунду, и вот он заманивает в чемодан человека для Криденса. Нет. Он не сможет забрать его, как бы сердце ни желало обратного.

Он посмотрел на Криденса и положил руку ему на запястье, то самое, которое перебинтовывал шарфом пару недель назад.

— Можно. Конечно, можно. И на солнце тоже посмотришь.

Ньют приобнял Криденса и тот обхватил его за талию, прижимаясь поближе, щекой к груди, и улыбнулся. Но уголки его губ вдруг дрогнули, когда он посмотрел Ньюту через плечо. Ньюту даже не понадобилось оглядываться.

— Криденс, тебе пора на охоту.

— Но я хочу...

— Криденс.

В голосе Джерри Ньюту почудился рык. Криденс пригнул голову, глядя на Джерри исподлобья. Два хищника, старший и младший, сошлись в безмолвной схватке, как схватывались в борьбе за жертву или за самку. Сердце Ньюта отсчитывало удары. Через несколько секунд Криденс нехотя отпустил талию Ньюта, поднялся, спиной вперёд сделал несколько шагов к краю крыши и исчез.

Младший хищник уступил. Ньют усмехнулся собственной мысли: кем он был сейчас для них — жертвой? Или, может быть, самкой?

Джерри грациозно опустился рядом с Ньютом и задумчиво посмотрел на него, облизывая губы кончиком языка. Ньют выдержал взгляд. А потом к его губам, затыкая рот, прижалась сочащаяся кровью взрезанная ладонь, и Ньют ощутил на языке вкус, которого он жаждал каждой клеткой своего тела. Сознание поплыло, он обхватил ладонь, приникая к ней, вылизывая, проникая языком глубоко в рану, впитывая влагу, от которой внутренности жгло блаженным огнём, а мир становился ярче и резче.

Ньют расслабленно прильнул к Джерри и потёрся щекой о лацкан его пиджака. Рука Джерри соскользнула с его губ ниже, на подбородок, и почти насильно пригнула его к себе.

— Перестань морочить мальчику голову.

Ньют рывком вынырнул из головокружительной неги.

— Что?

— Ты пытаешься сделать его тем, кем он уже не является.

— А может, это ты?..

— Он и так мой.

«И ты тоже», — не прозвучало вслух, но оба знали об этом.

— Почему ты обратил его?

Вопрос прозвучал неправильно. «Почему ты не обратил меня?» — так хотел спросить Ньют. Это была не ревность, нет, он не ревновал Криденса к Джерри, как не ревновал мать к Тесею и Литу — ко всем, кто с ней общался. Отсроченное чувство вины, вот что это было. Вина за то, что он был в этом странном зыбком состоянии: уже не человек, ещё не... Ещё не что-то иное. Вина за то, что он чувствовал, и получал от этого удовольствие. Вина за то, что он не помешал Криденсу стать тем, кем он стал.

— Потому что с тобой было бы скучно.

Странно было бы думать, что Джерри не услышал бы незаданный вопрос. Вампир отпустил его и устроился поудобнее, подняв лицо вверх, словно нежась в лунных лучах.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, рыжик, как бы всё было, стань ты таким, как я, в первую же ночь? — Джерри лениво сменил позу почти неуловимым, завораживающим, нечеловеческим движение. — Сначала, первые пару дней, недель, а может, и месяцев ты мучился бы угрызениями совести. Ты думал бы о том, каким чудовищем ты стал, но надеялся бы, что уж ты-то найдёшь выход из сложившейся ситуации. И потом ты бы решил, что ты и вправду его нашёл, ведь в этом несправедливом мире столько людей, без которых он бы стал лучше. Ты начал бы их истреблять. Сначала ты всё так же страдал бы, ведь отнимать человеческие жизни ужасно! Но постепенно свыкся бы с ролью очистителя рода человеческого. Отвратительный период в жизни обращённых праведников, честно тебе скажу. А потом нехорошие люди вдруг кончились бы. Ты не поверишь, но они всегда кончаются гораздо быстрее, чем принято думать. И тогда тебе было бы нечем оправдываться, но человеческая совесть — странная штука. Она изворотлива, даже у таких, как ты. Ты нашёл бы себе новое занятие. Придумай что-нибудь, что можно завернуть в обёртку благородства и несения справедливости. А убийства давались бы тебе всё легче и легче, между сотым и двухсотым разницы гораздо меньше, чем между пятым и десятым. А потом ты бы вдруг осознал, что творишь жуткие, отвратительные вещи. И вот дальше... Я бы поставил на то, что ты вышел бы на солнце. Но есть и такие, что продолжают влачить жалкое существование, перебирая свои грехи. Не знаю, откуда пошла эта странная мода на искупление, ведь с религией нам не по пути.

Джерри говорил с ухмылкой, словно рассказывая забавный анекдот. Но вдруг тон его голоса изменился.

— Криденс... Он — совершенно другое дело. Вы сделали всю работу за него. Его ненавидят люди, его ненавидят маги. И наконец-то он получил возможность им ответить. Он понял, что его ненавидели вовсе не за то, что он урод. Его ненавидели потому, что боялись. Вы сами изгнали его — и ты привёл его ко мне. Здесь его место. Не среди людей. Запомни это и не пытайся его вернуть.

Ньют слушал Джерри со странным ощущением дежа вю, будто он уже слышал те же самые слова, сказанные тем же самым голосом.

Из-за поворота показалась пара: полный мужчина в шляпе и стройный, на полголовы выше него, молодой человек с копной тёмных кудрей. Толстяк что-то говорил юноше, тот жеманно хлопал его по руке. Ньюта не надо было вглядываться, чтобы узнать юношу, и не надо было задумываться, чтобы понять, что будет дальше.

Джерри обернулся к Ньюту, хмыкнул и спрыгнул с крыши. Ньюту ничего не оставалось, как аппарировать за ним вниз, в крохотный закуток, ограниченный тремя кирпичными стенами. Пахло нечистотами и крысиным помётом, но в ноздри Ньюта проникал иной аромат, манящий, острый и пряный одновременно — чувства были обострены, как всегда после крови.

Криденс почти втолкнул толстяка в проулок между домами. Увидев выступившего из темноты Джерри, он попятился, но натолкнулся на замершего позади Криденса.

— П-простите, вы его... папочка? — пролепетал толстяк.

— Именно, — улыбнулся Джерри.

— Но я уже расплатился!

— Сомневаюсь, — улыбка Джерри стала ещё шире.

— Но...

— Любитель мальчиков и садист, — длиннопалая ладонь Криденса легла на рот толстяка, перекрывая путь словам.

Толстяк замотал головой, пытаясь что-то промычать, но пальцы только сильнее вжались в рыхлое лицо, сдавливая голову, как перезрелый фрукт. Криденс смотрел только на Ньюта.

— Он заслуживает этого, — одними губами сказал Криденс, и рассеялся тёмным туманом, поднимаясь вверх, унося с собой бессильно бьющееся тело.

Ньют хотел аппарировать прочь, но внутри крепла уверенность: если он уйдёт сейчас, он потеряет Криденса навсегда. Пусть не живого, но ещё хотя бы в чём-то человека.

Тело толстяка распростёрлось на крыше, его грудь вздымалась, но глаза остекленели. Пальцы Криденса, ощетинившиеся острыми, как стилеты, когтями, разрезали кожу под ухом, кровь проступила сразу же, собираясь крупными каплями вдоль разреза. Ньют хотел отвернуться, но не в силах был оторвать взгляда от срывающихся вниз капель. Он даже не почувствовал, что у него за спиной встал Джерри, пока на его плечи не опустились сильные ладони.

— Смотри, рыжик, — сказал Джерри.

— Обращённый праведник? — прошептал Ньют.

Короткий смешок шевельнул волосы на затылке, и давление исчезло, оставив после себя пустоту.

Криденс вновь обернулся к Ньюту и, не отрывая от него взгляда, прорезал артерию на шее лежавшего человека. Кровь брызнула из раны, орошая крышу и Криденса, и тот наклонился, приникая к ране, выгибаясь, как поедающая добычу пантера. В его позе не было ничего человеческого, лишь животная грация хищника.

И вдруг он легко поднялся на ноги, и прежде, чем Ньют успел опомниться, лицо Криденса оказалось рядом с его собственным, тёмные глаза блестели, окровавленные губы казались такими же тёмными. Он никогда не был так близко к Криденсу, даже той ночью, когда пытался спасти его. От Криденса пахнуло морозом и пряностями, и Ньют так и не понял, как губы Криденса оказались на его губах, нечеловечески сильные руки сжали его, не то обнимая, не то сковывая. Невыносимо долгое мгновение Ньют дышал холодом, чувствуя только сладость и железо на языке, все остальные ощущения были словно смазаны.

Криденс отстранился, и Ньют Ньют облизнул губы. Опомнился он через долю мгновения, и судорожно отёр лицо, но что-то было не так. Вкус был другим. Мир был другим.

По подбородку Криденса бежала струйка крови, и откуда-то Ньют знал, что это кровь Криденса. Он хотел слизнуть её, почувствовать на языке, его тянуло вперёд так, что он едва удержался на месте. Осознание ударило, как молнией. Он поднял руку и дотронулся до своей губы. Пальцы легли на две крохотных ранки, оставленные клыками.

Криденс улыбался ему.

Губы Ньюта дрогнули.


End file.
